Sans/Sumin's version
True to self, Sumin's version of Sans may seem like the easiest enemy with his single-digit Life and Defence stats, but that's where the character's main gimmick comes into play—his dodge—which allows him to avoid any and all damage automatically until his meter empties. That's not to say he's all about running away, however, as he has plenty of attacks up his sleeves, including the powerful Gaster Blaster. ) |Image = File:SuminSansPort.png |Creator = Sumin |Downloadlink = 무겐 (대행진) |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Sans is a five-button character with an unconventional button layout, where allows Sans to hit the opponent as long as they are in front of him and throw them against the stage walls, with the direction being controllable with , is a guard and is a teleport; and activate different attacks depending on the button held, all of which being projectiles. Sans' main gimmick is his ability to automatically dodge attacks as long as the meter displayed below him isn't empty, offset by the fact that any attack would otherwise defeat him in one hit; the meter is reduced every time he dodges and when performing certain attacks, though it gradually recovers over time. Sans is not a close-ranged fighter, as the majority of his moveset consists of projectiles and his only real melee attacks are incredibly short-ranged and weak, though the speed at which he can throw out projectiles, coupled with the large area they often cover, allows him to still reliably attack the opponent even if they do manage to close the gap. Unlike most fighters, Sans does not automatically turn to face the opponent and instead only changes direction based on or . A lot of Sans' attacks can be incredibly damaging when used repeatedly due to them keeping the opponent trapped in hitstun for a long time, often only ending due to a predefined limit or the engine's built-in Helper limit. While Sans' automatic dodge mechanic can make him difficult to defeat, especially when also having to deal with his array of projectiles filling the screen, as well as his small size, the meter associated with the dodge is easily emptied by multi-hit attacks, beams and full-screen attacks. Sans uses a custom A.I. that makes every effort to fill the screen with as much as possible while also being careful enough to avoid completely emptying the character's dodge meter. It tends to be evasive in its own right by jumping around and teleporting away from the opponent, rather than simply relying on the automatic dodge, which can make trying to make contact with Sans a difficult task. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + | |}} 'Hypers' | + ||}} 'Others' | Creates platform below Sans|}} | Teleports a set distance forwards|}} + | |}} + | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *As with almost all of Sumin's characters, pressing + activates the character's A.I., though it cannot be deactivated unless the match is reset. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.1 Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Sumin Category:Characters made in 2016 }}